Jesse's Girl
by KristinMilly
Summary: If you have heard of the song Jesse's Girl then you can figure out the plot
1. Once Again He Get's the Girl

**Author's Note: This is a short story, probably no more than three or four parts. I figured I'd post it before I finish Before Michael so that I can go directly into another totally new story. The story is based on the song Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield. And that would mean that I don't own it. And while I'm at it, I do not own these characters.**

**

* * *

** "You coming to hear my band tonight, Thermopolis?" I asked my little sisters best friend. 

She looked up at me in surprise. "Um, huh?"

"I told Lilly that you two should come," I said casually. We were sitting in my living room watching an old episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

"Oh, she never said anything," she replied, "But I guess so. You guys are really good so it's not like it'd be painful or anything," she said with a nervous laugh.

I couldn't really understand why she was so nervous around me. I mean, if anything, I should be nervous around __

. I am in love with her after all. And she's not in love with me or anything...maybe she knows I love her and is freaked out that her best friends geeky older brother likes her. That must be it. "Good. I'm glad we aren't painful."

She blushed, "I mean...I dunno. Let's just watch Buffy, shall we?"  
  
Something was different about her in the past few weeks. She didn't look any different, but she seemed...I don't know...different. She was always mysteriously gone after her extra math sessions with Mr. G. Lilly nearly had a heart attack when she didn't show up for a scheduled shot of her show.

"What?" she asked, blushing. She had caught me looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No..." I said turning away. "I'm gonna go meet up with Jesse."

"Jesse Turner?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"Yeah. I'll see-"

"He's a senior too, right?" she asked.

I sighed. Great. Yet another girl has a crush on him. "Yeah."

She smiled, "He seems cool."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, he's one of my better friends. But I gotta go meet up with him. I'll talk to you tonight."

* * *

"Introduce me to him," she said pulling at my sleeve that night after my band played. 

I looked over at our lead singer, Jesse Turner. He was fiddling around with a guitar, not paying attention to anyone else around him. "He's busy," I replied, putting my own guitar back in it's case.

She gave me a pleading face. "Please, Michael?" I couldn't resist that face.

"Hey Jess, we're going to see a movie, you wanna go?"

He looked up, half surprised that there were other people in the room. "Oh. Uh, no thanks."

"You sure?" I asked, walking up to him. I noticed that Mia was right behind me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Mia Thermopolis. The girl I was tell-"  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand out for her to take. He winked at her. He sure knew how to lay it on thick for girls. She smiled shyly. I recognized that smile. It was the one she used earlier with me. Maybe she was interested in me.

"Yeah, well, we're gonna go see a movie now-"

"Yeah, I'll come," he said suddenly.  
The other guys in the band looked over. Jesse very rarely socialized outside of the group. Not very often with females either. He was married to the music.

"Oh, um...okay, I guess..." But the two of them had already started walking to the door.

I looked at my other friends with a confused look on my face. Roberto knew I liked Mia, but no one else did. He kind of laughed at me and shook his head. "You better go before you become a third wheel." He had a good point. "I'll get Lilly home. Now run!"  
  
We went to see the old _Superman_ with Christopher Reeves in it. I got stuck with the aisle seat and next to Jesse. Mia was way down the way. I noticed that some big bald man followed us from the garage to the movies. "Guys, you notice that big guy behind us?" I whispered. But they didn't notice me talking. They were busy talking together. So I walked away. I wasn't going to sit there and watch as they started to make out.  
But Mia didn't seem like the type to make out with a complete stranger. But then again, they've been talking all night...or at least since I moronically introduced them.  
  
I walked straight home and fell onto the couch in my living room. I was actually planning on making my move tonight. Whatever that _'move'_ was.

"Why are you so mopey?" Lilly asked, walking in with a bowl of popcorn. "Where's Mia? I thought you said tonight was the big night. You were gonna tell her finally."

I shrugged. "He beat me to it." Lilly made a face, "_Again_?"  
The 'again' she is referring to is the last girl I kind of had a crush on. Jamie Sweet. It wasn't a big deal really because I didn't like her _nearly_ as much as I liked Mia. Or rathe, as much as I like Mia.  
Or maybe that 'again' she is referring to is my last girlfriend that he took from me, Laura Coyne. Again, I didn't really care too much because I wasn't in love with her. I was in love with Mia Thermopolis. Both those girls ended up being great friends of mine.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I really don't get why you are friends with this guy."

"He didn't know."

"But he knew about Laura."

"So?"

"So what I'm saying is that it's obvious to just about everyone else that you like Mia. I would think as your best friend he would have realized that you liked her. I mean, you told him didn't you?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't trying to jinx it, ya know? The less I talked about it the less likely she'd reject me."  
"Well, now she doesn't have any choice now that _loverboy_ has her in his grasp."

"They never last long," I said softly. I didn't want him to break her heart. He better not or I'd...well, he's about five times stronger than me so I don't know what I'd do. I'd throw very angry looks at him, yes, that's what I'd do! And maybe I'd send a virus to his computer...hmmm.....  
Lilly and I watched a _Freddy Krueger_ movie because Mia wouldn't want to see it when she finally strolled on in. She hates scary movies. I liked watching them with her because sometimes she'd snuggle up to me at the scary parts.

"Hey there stranger," Lilly said after two hours of gore.

"Hey," Mia said breathlessly. "Nice of you to ditch my brother," Lilly said.

I was pretending to sleep. "Your brother?" Mia asked. "Oh, yeah. Where'd he go? He walked out during the movie."

"Maybe he was sick of being a third wheel?" Lilly offered.

I peeked one eye open to see Mia's expression. She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You guys were totally ignoring him. He's not the type to sit there and look like a loser. I know, I'm supporting him and that goes against _everything_ I stand for, but when people treat him like shit I have to stick up for him."

"I didn't treat him like shit...Lilly, I really like Jesse."

"Big shock. It's really shitty how you used Michael to get close to his best friend. Really shitty."

Mia shrugged. "I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to him, I promise." "Yeah, sure you will. We're watching the _Friday the 13th_ movies so you can either join in or go to my room."  
"Lilly, Jesse is really cool. I know you'll love him. We're going out again tomorrow night-"

"Mia, I don't care. I don't like the guy. He walks all over Michael. And Michael is just too nice to blow him off since they've been friends since diapers. Just because _YOU_ like him, and he's Michael's pal doesn't mean I have to like him."

Mia looked dejected. "Lilly, you are my best friend. I can't start seeing someone-"

"Just two dates does _not_ mean you are seeing him."

"Lilly, why are you acting jealous?" Mia snapped. "What, do you have a thing for him or something?"

Whoa. There's some assertiveness for you. Lilly burst out laughing. "Yeah, like I'd have a thing for a guy who has stolen _TWO_ of the girls Michael has had things for. How did you know I'd go for a guy like that?"

Mia looked confused again. "Huh?"

"Jesse's last two girlfriends were girls that he met because _Michael _liked them. One was actually Michael's girlfriend, Laura."

"Well, I don't care. I like him. He's different, Lilly. I swear."

"And you'd totally know this after _ONE_ date?" Lilly shot back.

"I'm not gonna stand here and have you verbally abuse me," Mia snapped. "I'm going back home."

"Good."

"Michael, I know you are up, will you walk me back?" Mia asked.

I opened both eyes. I'd been caught evesdropping. "I'm kind of tired," I replied. "Just go sleep in my room."

"No. I'll walk alone then since it's clear that you Moscovitz's don't care."

She stormed to the door, and I got up. "I'll be back in a little while," I said to Lilly.

"Watch out, Freddy might get you," she teased.


	2. Date'

"Mia, slow down already, won't you?" I called out.

She turned her heel. "How could you let her do that to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"She just totally went off about your _best friend_."

"So?"

"_So_?"

"She didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Mia looked at her feet. "He steals girls from his friends?"

I didn't want her to know the truth. "Well, most of the time. At least from _me_."_ Lord, was she figuring it all out now_? _Had I said too much?_

She bit her lip, "But not _this_ time, right?" she asked.

"You weren't with anyone, were you?" I asked.

She stared at me for a second, "I had hoped...I mean, had liked someone else...but no. I wasn't. I'm not."

"So he didn't steal you," I said, my gut crashing because I was lying to the one person I never wanted to lie to.

She stared at the ground. "Oh, okay then. I guess...you don't have to walk me back."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Maybe I'll get some take out on the way back," I replied. "I'm kind of in the mood for some good Chinese."

She bit her lip again. If she continued with that she should get a ring to get in the hole. "Me too," she replied. "Let's get something to eat."  
  
So we stopped for some Chinese food. She continuously asked about Jesse. "I bet I'm bugging you huh?" she asked.

"No," I lied automatically. "I'm used to it. All the girls go for the lead singer." Plus it was better than hearing about Josh Richter. At least Jesse was kind of like me so maybe she likes this type of guy...maybe I had a shot when Jesse and her were kaput. I'm such an asshole for thinking like that. She smiled,

"It's not because he's the lead singer," she replied. "He seems really sweet."

"I guess I can't see it because I'm a guy," I said sullenly. "What else is going on in your life?"

She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead, "My grandmother is in town."

I offered a half smile. Grandparents are like fish; they are good for a few days and then they go rotten. At least what I hear about her grandmother proves that. "I'm sorry?" I offered.

"Yeah, that's the right response," she replied with a laugh. "She's driving me crazy. I have to go for- for tea every afternoon with her. But at least I get to see my dad."

"That's cool. How's the algebra treating you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate it. I seriously think Mr. Gianni has it in for me." "Yeah, I hear those algebra teachers _really_ go after fourteen year old freshmen. It's a conspiracy."

She offered a half smile. "No teasing allowed. I wish I were like you and Lilly sometimes."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"Because you two are good at everything you do. I'm just...well, I don't do anything really."

She looked really pretty at that moment. I know she had done her makeup and her hair all for Jesse, but now she just threw her hair back in a messy bun and had taken off her sweater to reveal a tank top. Am I bad for thinking the girl my best friend is dating (kind of) is hot?

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked self conciously.

I laughed and wiped a pretend noodle off her cheek. I know, cheesy move huh? But hey, I got to touch her cheek at least.

"Oh, thanks," she said softly, lowering her eyes as I touched the cheek. "Um, I think we better get going huh? I mean, my mom isn't expecting me or anything but- you know what? She isn't expecting me. Come on, let's go see Superman together. I think there is a late showing. My treat since I kind of bailed on you earlier."

"Sounds good to me," I threw some money down on the table and we walked out. It was almost like a little date, but I know she didn't look at it like that.

* * *

It became common knowledge at school that Mia and Jesse were dating. He went over and sat with her and her friends at lunch. I avoided going in that direction simply because I hated seeing them making googly eyes at one another.  
"Hey, Michael, could you help me foil?" Mia asked me during G &T.

I was working on Crackhead. "No," I replied. "I'm busy. Ask Jesse or something."

"Michael. _Come on_. I have a quiz next period."

I made a major mistake and looked at her. "And Jesse isn't _nearly_ as smart as you," she replied with a smile, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine." I looked at her notebook. "Mia, where are all your notes?" I asked, trying to ignore the '_I love Jesse' notes_, or the '_Mrs. Jesse Turner'_ scratchings. This wasn't the Mia I knew. She always made fun of girls who wrote those types of things in their notebooks.

"Oh, they are in my journal," she said searching through her back pack.

I caught myself staring at her as she looked through her bag. What did he have that I didn't?

"Ta da!" she said triumphantly pulling out a ratty old book. She opened it to a page where she only had math notes. Damn, I was hoping to get some good Mia gossip from her journal.

"Mia, you have to keep everything-"

"Hey girlie," Jesse called from the doorway. "Come on. I got a surprise for you."

She burst out in a big smile. "See ya Michael."

"Together otherwise you'll flunk out of freshman algebra and forever be stuck at Albert Einstein. Then you'll just always be a high school and everyone will think you are too young for me to marry. Hey, we can't get married and have kids until you graduate," I mumbled, watching her leave.

Lilly came over to me, "I don't like how this is going."

"You and me both," I said with a sigh.

"He seems sketchy."

"He's a nice enough guy," I offered.

Lilly rolled her eyes then went back to her own table where she was working on a story board for her new episode. I looked down at my table and realized something. Mia left her journal with me. She took her bag, but in her hurry to get to Jesse she forgot her secret journal. Sh_ould I read it? _


	3. 3

"Michael, why are you staring at Mia's journal?" Lilly asked a few minutes later.

I looked up at my little sister. "Um...she left it," I replied, sounding like a moron.

She eyeballed it. "We have a moral dilemma here don't we?"

"Huh?"

"Geez, for a kid with a genius IQ, you sure are socially retarded."

I shrugged. I can't deny this. "I can't read it."

"Why not?" she asked. "'Fraid that there might be details about her steamy dates with Jesse?"

"Mia has steamy dates?" Boris asked, coming out of the literal closet.

"Boris, no one said to get out.," Lilly snapped.

"Lilly, he is your boyfriend, you could be nicer to him," I argued. I mean, I hate listening to his stupid violin, but he deserves some level of respect.

"Oh right. Boris, please return to the closet and leave us in peace, dear."

Boris smiled and went back to playing in the closet. Poor kid.

"Okay, so why can't we read it?" Lilly asked, sitting in the seat Mia once sat in.

"Because it's her private thoughts and we would be violating-"

"But shouldn't we know if Jesse is violating her?" Lilly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm sure we can see what she really thinks of Jesse if we read this."

She had a point there. "But what if she found out I read it? She'd hate me forever and never date me."

"But she is used to me doing things like this. _I_ could read it," Lilly offered.

I know she has a demonic mind. She is my sister after all. I tapped my fingers against the worn in book. "And she couldn't be mad at _me_, right?"

Lilly shook her head. "She always forgives me."

"But I'd feel bad giving it to you."

"But it's not technically in your possession. It's on the desk, public domain. I could just take it."

I nodded. Good point. "Fine."

The bell rang so Lilly grabbed the notebook and tossed it in her messenger bag. "See ya later Moscovitz."

* * *

I paced in my room. Lilly had hidden in her room so she could read the diary. Am I an asshole? I mean, I could easily call Mia up and- no, she has to have tea with her grandmother. The phone interrupted my thoughts. 

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell is my girlfriend?"

"Hi Jess. She's probably at the Plaza with her grandmother like she always is."

"Oh. Right. What is the deal with that broad?"

"Broad?" I asked. "I really don't think Mia would like hearing you call her that."

"No, Grams."

"Oh, I dunno. Mia always has said that the lady was pretty weird. She's rich and hoity toity, that's all I really know. She used to take her on vacations in France and stuff. Mia has to speak French when she's around her grandmother."

"I _hate_ the French. Mia isn't French, is she?"

"I dunno. We kind of talk about other things when we're together."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, stuff. Lilly...school, just stuff."

"That's pretty boring stuff."

"Yeah well I'm not her boyfriend so I don't have to be all that interesting."

"Right, you don't."  
"Well, band practice tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Seven thirty. The Garage."  
"See you then."

As I was throwing on my jacket to leave that night, Lilly came bounding out of her bedroom. "We definitely need to talk. Like, right now."

Lilly never say 'like' unless it is an emergency. And she never bounds. "Make it quick."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her bedroom. I hate going into this room because she has her Backstreet Boy poster from when she was ten up on the walls.

"Okay, I have the journal right over there. I _could_ let you read this and get the details on your own, but I don't think you could make yourself."

"What is it? She's an ax murderer or something?"  
"No. She...well, she's not _just_ Mia Thermopolis."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Did her mom kidnap her from her real family and-"

"She's a princess who happens to be in love with a musician...the keyboardist for a little band called _Jesse and the Rippers_."

"A what?" I snapped, hearing the rest of the sentence but not understanding the princess part.

"A princess of a small principality between France and Spain. She's been going to Princess Lessons every day after school. And hello, she's in love with you!"

"She's a princess? No wonder she's been acting weird lately..."

"Um, hello for the third time, she's in love with you!"

"Yeah, sure whatever. She's with Jesse, why would she be in love with me?"  
"I dunno....I mean, she hardly writes about you anymore, but up until she started dating him you were the lead player in her little memoirs."

"She liked me?"

"But you were the dumbass who never told her how you felt!"

"But it's too late..." I said thinking out loud. She's fallen hard for him. Now that they've been together about a month he's going to flip the switch. He's going to try to take her virginity.

"For what? Michael, it's a high school relationship. I highly doubt it'll be life lasting."

I finished putting on my jacket and ran out the door, "That's not what I meant!"

* * *

I arrived at the Garage to only see Cal, Roberto, and Chuck sitting on a couch. "Jesse isn't with you?" 

"No, why would he be?"

"He told us he'd be showing up with you," Cal replied.

"I bet he's with that Mia chick," Chuck cut in. "I mean, ever since she showed up he's been blowing us off to be with her."

"Well, it's a new relationship, those things happen. We just have to wait it out."

"Yeah until he bangs her and then dumps her sorry ass-"

"What?" I snapped.

"Michael, you know what he's like. He isn't all about the commitment to women. Everyone knows that."

"He better not with her-"

"Hey guys!" Jesse exclaimed, coming into the garage with Mia on his arm. "I hope you don't mind but I brough an audience with us," he said walking over to some amps.

She motioned for me to come over to her so I pretended I needed something by where she was standing. "What's up Thermopolis?"

"I need to talk to you after practice. Will you walk me home?"  
I looked over my shoulder at Jesse, "You don't want your boyfriend to do that?"

"But I need to talk to you. He isn't exactly sensitive ya know?"

I shrugged. No shit.

"Fine. I'll walk you home after."

It sucked majorly. The rehearsal that is. The songs blow huge ginormous monkey balls. Jesse couldn't write a broken heart if his life depended on it. He never had his heart broken before. He was the heart breaker in relationships.

No, it really sucked because she sat on the couch and stared at the man standing in front of me. At the guy who hasn't washed his hair in about three months. I suspect a mother bird has nested in there.

As I looked at her looking at him I realized that maybe she already has slept with him, or at least has been intimate with the guy. He wouldn't wait this long I'll tell ya. My life really blows

"Sweet bottom, wait five minutes and I'll walk you home," Jesse offered, wrapping up a cord.

"No thanks babe. Michael can walk me. It's on his way," she replied.

_No it's not. It's completely opposite of where I am going_. "Yeah. Not a big deal," I agreed.

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Call me later sweet bottom, okay?" he asked.

I looked at my watch and realized there was no way in hell her mom would let her call him. Mia needed to do her homework. She had a math quiz the next morning fifth period. "Ready Mia?"I asked.

We walked really slowly in the direction of her loft. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked nervously. I can't let her know I know anything more than I did this afternoon.

"Michael, he wants to do stuff that I'm not sure I am ready for. And he's telling me I spend too much time with my family," she said, almost in tears.

"He's pressuring you?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Well, he says that he loves me and wants to make the act of love as one-"  
I've heard this before. "Mia, don't do something you aren't ready for. You'll know when it's right. And he's a jerk for telling you how to spend your time. It's _your_ life and _your_ time. You decide how you'll spend it."

She smiled. "You know, we should hurry. I have a lot of homework to do."

I took her hand and turned her around. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. I have a math-"

"No. We are skipping tomorrow. My parents leave before we do anyways so they'll never know. We will stay up and watch your favorite movies. _Dirty Dancing_ and _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Both have dance numbers," she agreed.

"And those are the best type of movies," I replied, quoting her.

"Okay. It's a deal. But what are we going to tell Lilly?' she said a few minutes later.

"We won't."

* * *

AUthor's Note: Sorry about the wait but I'm still working on finishing this story all over again. Please keep readin'


	4. 4

Author's Note: There are a few surprising twists in this chapter. Makes me like the story a whole lot more at least. Enjoy and review

GatorChick007- you like people disobeying? You'll love this chapter. The disobeying is running rampant!

Ahhh- First of all, love the pen name. Second of all, I tried to review your Mediator story but it wouldn't let me for some strange reason. I love the story just so you know.

Moonstone209- the Diary issue is dealt with in here

-Kristin

P.S.- If you guys have serious questions then please leave your e-mail or e-mail me. I always forget to answer things in my author notes then I feel like an ass. But then again I usually leave the answers within the story so I guess it all works out in the end. Okay, enough rambling. You know the drill. **I own nothing. **

* * *

We stopped in the Rite Aid down the block from my apartment and got some quality junk food. You know, the necessities for a girl boy sleep over. M & M's, Twizzlers, and marshmallows (her idea I don't get it but whatever).

There was a guy in the store that made me feel a little nervous. I mean, most New Yorkers are a bit off, at least the ones out at twelve thirty on a Tuesday night. But he had long stringy hair and a long beard. And he was dressed all in black. I _try_ not to judge but it's hard when the guy looks this sketchy.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked as she tossed a bag of M & M's at me. 

"Let's just buy this stuff and get out of here," I said softly.

She looked at me oddly and then followed my gaze at the guy. "If you say so," she said in return.

We reached the counter when the guy did. I grabbed Mia's hand protectively and pulled her closer to me.

"Hey there beautiful," the guy gargled. He was clearly smashed.

She smiled weakly and turned to me with doe eyes, "Can we hurry and get out of here?" she asked.

"You ain't gonna answer me?" the guy continued.

I glanced at him and then tossed a twenty on the counter. "Sorry sir, we're kind of on a date here. A first date."  
"So? That gives that bitch a right to be rude?"

I grabbed our bag and gave him a dirty look, "You are a _real_ big man. Calling a young girl a bitch because she doesn't respond to your come ons. Two words for you. _Jail. Bait_. Come on, let's go babe," I said to Mia.

She smiled at me as we left the store. "That was brave."

"No, it was stupid," the guy said, following us out the door.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled into an alley by the guy and being kicked in the stomach. "Stupid punk," the guy mumbled. He turned to Mia and batted his eyes, "Ready princess?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't realized that he was just calling her that because she was dressed pretty well and not because she was an actual princess. "Beg your pardon?"

He grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground. I couldn't move still because of the force of being tossed to the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked softly. "You really should not bother trying anything. I'm telling you it's not going to get you anywhere but trou-"

Before she could finish that big guy that is always following her around came and tossed our little friend aside. He pulled Mia up and checked her over. "We should get you to the hospital, just to be checked."

"Don't worry about me! What about Michael?" she asked, pointing at me. "Get _him_ help."

"No," I said, struggling to get up. "I'm fine. Just need to get home."

"Come with me then, Mia," the guy said.

She shook her head. "No. I am going over the Moscovitz's tonight. Someone has to watch over Michael."

The guy rolled his eyes. "Pr-"

"Lars. I said I am going over there. You are not to tell anyone about this episode, got it? Not Mom, Dad or Grandmere. They'll totally freak out on me."

"But-"

"Not a word."

"Let me escort you two back to Michael's then," he replied.

She looked at me. "Fine. That would be acceptable."

The guy, who I was told is named Lars, had to help me keep my balance as we walked the three minutes to my apartment. He walked us straight to my door then she told him she'd see him tomorrow afternoon.

I fell onto my bed as she popped some popcorn in my kitchen. I realized my nose started bleeding, as it usually does in high stress situations. I never let myself get stressed too much, but I suppose being attacked in a New York alley way _could _cause a bit of stress.

I sat up and got a tissue to blot the blood just as Mia came in with soda and the popcorn. "Michael, are you bleeding?" she asked, worried.

"It's not a big deal," I replied, covering up my nose. _Yeah, I wanted her to see that my nose was oozing out blood. Sure. _

She set the tray down on my desk and knelt in front of me. She was so close to me that I could smell the perfume she was wearing on her neck.

"Are you bleeding anywhere else?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I replied, embarrassed. It was all my fault the guy came after us to begin with. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What about your stomach? You may have cracked a rib," she said reaching for my shirt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Looking at your stomach," she replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Stop being a nervous nelly," she said with a laugh. "I won't tease your lack of pecs."

Ha, fine. I'd let her see just how wrong she was. I rose my arms up so she could lift it off of me. I laughed when I saw her facial expression. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Um, nothing. You don't seem to be bleeding so you can put your shirt back on."

"Naw, I think I'll leave it off. I don't wear a shirt to bed anyways." Plus, I liked the flushed look of her cheeks when ever she looked at me.

"Um, okay. I'll just stay in my-"

I got up grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt for her to wear. "You can go get dressed in my and Lilly's bathroom."

She grinned and hugged me lightly. "You are a really cool friend, you know that?" With that she grabbed her back pack and reached in. I could tell she was looking for something that was currently in my sister's bedroom.

"You looking for something?" I asked.

"I um...lost a book. You haven't seen-"

"Nothing," I replied. You've had that bag closed the whole time I've been with you."

She scrunched up her nose. "It's not a big deal. I probably just left it...you know, at my Grandma's or something. I'm sure it'll turn up."

I rolled my eyes as she went into the bathroom that separated my and Lilly's room. Great. After all this I'm still looked at as just a stupid friend.

She came back a few minutes later with her hair brushed smooth and her glasses on. "No more contacts?" I teased with a raised eye brow.

"No need to impress anyone. I'm only around Michael Moscovitz."

I stared at her longer than I had intended, but I think she was doing the same thing. I mean, we were both lying in my bed. I had no shirt on, only my pants. She was wearing my school t-shirt that I was given freshman year and a pair of new boxer shorts. "Do you normally sleep with your school pants on?" she asked.

"Yes," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Just checking."

* * *

I put on the first movie and we started quoting entire scenes from that damned Patrick Swayze movie (I know, for someone who dislikes it so much I shouldn't know the lines, but I have spent many a night watching it with Mia and Lilly). 

Every once and a while we'd start talking about life and about Jesse. She said she really liked him but wasn't ready to take that next step with him. There was something in the relationship that didn't feel right yet. When I asked what it was she said,

"Well, I can't talk to him like I can talk to…well, we don't talk seriously ever. Mostly making out."

_Yeah, that's making me feel great._ "Talk to who?" I asked finally.

"Huh?"

"You started saying you can't talk to him like you talk to someone else."

She half smiled, "I think it's obvious."

My stomach started feeling really light right then. It was the feeling you get when you know you are going to be seriously kissed. She started licking her lips and leaned in to me. I leaned toward her and our lips met softly at first, then a whole lot harder.

I wasn't exactly sure if I was just dreaming but I thought I'd try my luck and let my hand slide up the back of the shirt. I felt her tremble a little, but she didn't pull away. She forked her fingers through my hair. I turned her so she was on her back and I was only half on top of her. The part that 'counts' was still on my mattress but I didn't care. Kissing her was all that was important.

She pushed me off her softly and pulled my shirt off of her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shut the TV off," she whispered.

I looked at her face for an answer as I shut the television off. I couldn't lower my gaze to her chest. I know how self conscious she is about that part of her body so I didn't want to look before she was ready for me to.

She took my hand and placed it on her which allowed me to look at her. "What is going on?" I whispered.

She shrugged and smiled, "We can figure it out later," she said pulling me down for another kiss.

* * *

We eventually fell asleep, holding onto one another for dear life. Her skin felt soft to the touch and I never wanted to stop touching it. I started thinking about the morals of the situation.First of all, am I an ass? I mean, she had just finished talking about what a jerk Jesse has been about all this stuff and here I am laying in bed with her with no shirt on. Here is the list I have mentally prepared about why I am an asshole: 

_First _of all she is my best friend (if you can call him that)'s girlfriend.

_Second_ of all, she's fourteen years old.

_Third_ of all-

I didn't get to finish that third thought because she bolted up and looked around quickly. "What time is it?"

"Um," I said looking over at my clock, "One thirty."

"I missed my quiz- where is my shirt?"

I pointed to the floor. "That was the point," I replied.

"We…We didn't…you know…"

"Mia, why would we do that?" I asked. "You aren't ready…after all," I started, putting some of her hair behind her ear, "We have not been together for a year, I have not brought you to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. And I have yet to declare-"

"But you would?" she asked with glowing eyes. "You remember that stuff?"

I offered a sheepish smile, "We'd have to wait and see."

"But Jesse…" she said softly. "Michael…I can't just…"

"I know," I said reluctantly.

"But I want to do that. I…I dunno how I am feeling."

"I know."

"You seem to know an awful lot," she teased, a tear coming down her cheek.

I wiped it, "_I know_," I said with a smile. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take you for some lunch. I'm starving."

"Something work up your appetite?" she teased with a half hearted smile. She patted my bare chest then bounded into the bathroom to take a shower.

The phone rang. "Where the hell is my girlfriend?" Jesse demanded.

"Huh?" I asked, looking into the bathroom.

"You were the last person to be with her-"

"I wasn't with her," I said quickly.

"Last night. You walked her home…She never went home. I went by the loft to get her and her mom said she never came home."

"Oh well, she wasn't feeling good so she just came here with Lilly," I lied quickly. "I just woke up because I'm feeling kind of sick. Probably some bad take out-"

"If I find out you are screwing around with my girlfriend I'll fucking kill you."

"Jesse, why would I ever do that?" I asked.

"You don't think I notice how you look at her?"

"Jesse I haven't seen her all morning." Not really a lie. I was asleep all morning. I woke up in the afternoon.

"Fine. If you run into her tell her I need to talk to her. Tell her to meet me at the diner."

"Will do."

Mia and I went to the diner for a quick lunch before the after school crowd showed up. We talked a bit about our situation and what we thought could come out of it. "I am with Jesse," she reminded me softly, "But I don't _know_. I can't be sure if my feelings for him are more…if they mean more than how I feel about you."

I literally felt the butterflies in my stomach, "Which is?"

"Huh?"

"What are those feelings?" I asked carefully.

Her lower lip quivered. "Can we get out of here? Somewhere a little more private?" she asked, looking around.

I nodded and tossed a few bills on the table and we hurried out of the high school hang out.

And with just enough time. I saw Jesse and his legions of female fans coming down the street. I put my arm around Mia and emersed ourselves into the crowds of New York City.

* * *

We ended up at her favorite spot in the entire city, the Penguin house. "Michael, there's a lot of things about me that you don't know about. That no one knows about, not even _Lilly_." 

"Mia, you don't have to tell me. I'm _just_ Michael Moscovitz," I said tossing her words back at her.

She half smiled. "I have to be decent. I can't just go from boy to boy….my grandmother wouldn't like it."

"So?"

"I am still with Jesse. Jesse is my boyfriend. Jesse is in love with me."

I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. That Jesse only wanted to sleep with her.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Nothing," she said softly. "Michael, I am going back to Jesse. Please, don't tell him what happened."

I shrugged, unable to look at her. "Whatever. See you later," I said walking out.

"Michael, wait!" she called out.

But I didn't. I kept going until I was alone in my room. I ripped off my sheets and pillow cases. They smelled like her. I walked into the laundry room and threw them into the washer.

"Covering the evidence?" Lilly asked, coming up behind me.

"What evidence?" I asked, unable to look at her either. She'd have an evil grin on.

"That Mia slept in your bed last night."

"I-I spilt soup and it was time to wash them anyways."

"No, Maya just changed them. I saw her two days ago. I covered for you today."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, measuring the detergent.

"With Jesse. He was ready to go into your room this morning before school because Mia wasn't at the loft for him to pick up."

"Why'd he come here?"

"Because you were supposed to walk her home last night."

"Um…"

"I told him that she was asleep in my room. And the she'd been throwing up all night. And so were you. Bad take out. So he didn't want to be around either of you and chance being thrown up on."

We think alike. "Um…look, nothing happened."

"Sure. I know she was in your room Michael. She left her clothes in the bathroom so I went to investigate of course. She wasn't in the living room or my room so there is only one other logical place. The boy next door to me. I walked in and saw the shirtless environment and deserted the area immediately. I didn't want to catch whatever disease that caused you two morons to be laying in bed shirtless. I hope it was only shirtless. The sheets were covering everything else up so…"

"It was only shirtless," I assured her.

"He's going to kill you," she said simply.

"Not if he doesn't find out."

"What is happening with you two now? Are you secret-"

"Nothing. I _never_ want to see her again."

She stared at me hard for a solid minute. "Sure Pinnocchio.


	5. 5

I kept true to my word. I didn't see Mia. At least, not alone again. I still was in love with her, so it would be too difficult to let myself get too close to her without wanting more. She just kind of made me sick now.

Is that how love actually is? I mean, you love the person, but hate the stuff that goes along with it so much that it makes you sick? I mean, at least when the object of your adoration is with a chauvinistic boob. Even if the chauvinistic boob happens to be one of your best friend.

And those words...what exactly is a best friend?

Jesse is considered my best friend because we have been friends since we were about six years old and Judith Greshner stole Jesse's red Power Ranger on the playground. I got it back for him. Ever since then we have been best buds.

But since then no one has tried to steal anything of his. He has been the one to steal things from others. Including from me.

Once he sees something he goes for it until he grows tired of it. I know that is exactly what he is going to do to Mia. She's tired of him but is too good to be so cruel to him.

I returned her journal to her. I told her that she had left it with all of my books and I hadn't even looked in my bag since that day in G & T. She seemed relieved and even gave me a hug. But after _that_ I avoided her. I couldn't let her continue to unknowingly stomp on my heart.

I continued going to rehearsals. Jesse and Mia kept up their relationship. They flirted like crazy. He hung all over her. I hated seeing his hands where I wanted them.

Robbie came up with a brilliant idea. I could just find someone else LIKE Mia. It would take my mind off of Mia.

So I started dating. But no one was like Mia. I didn't want to hold anyone else like I wanted to hold her. I did take a girl named Paige out a few times, but she knew my heart wasn't in it so we decided to just be friends.

"Michael?" she asked, one day in mid November.

I ignored her and continued wrapping my cords up.

"Michael, why won't you talk to me? Michael, please," she said, turning me around.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

She stared at me. "I...I thought you were okay with it all now-"

"Mia, I just...I am. I have a girlfriend," I bluffed. "I'm over you. I've _been_ over you."

"Oh...okay. Well," she started, looking at Jesse, "I was wondering if you were going to the Cultural Diversity Dance?"

I shrugged. If I said yes then I would really have to bring a date. And I would have to make the girl agree to pretend to be my girl friend. "I haven't decided yet."

She bit her lip, "Well...I was wondering if you could maybe convince Jesse to go. I really want to go but he says he hates the people who go to those things. And my grandmother already bought my dress for me and-"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll ask Paige if she'll go," I said without thinking. Paige didn't like lying.

"Paige?" she asked. "Your...your girlfriend?"

I shrugged, "I guess you can call her that."

"Oh...Lilly hasn't mentioned her..."

"Lilly and you don't talk much anymore because of Jesse."

She sighed, "Don't start that Michael. You know, just because you don't like me like that anymore doesn't mean you have to be cruel to me. Maybe, just maybe _some_ people have real feelings."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure there Princess," I said sarcastically.

She stared at me, "What?"

I cringed. "It's a sarcastic nick name," I replied. "Because _lately_ you've been expecting people to bow down to your wishes."

She looked away. "I...I gotta go. Jesse is taking me to see _Beauty and the Beast_ tonight."

"Well, looks like he's one third of the way there-"

"Shut up Michael. Stop being such a jerk."

She ran over to Jesse and started kissing him all over his face. I knew it was all for show. She didn't really love him. She loved me...I think. Maybe I'm just using wishful thinking here.

No, she _was_ in love with him. That was why I felt terrible when they would be all cute with one another. I felt guilty. I mean, I had made out with that girl. I knew what it felt like to hold her as we slept in the same bed... She slept with no shirt and let her skin touch mine.

_I _should have stopped that stuff._ I_ should have known better. _I_ have more experience...wait, no I don't. But still, I felt like shit for acting like such a jerk to her. I hated seeing them talking all cute and holding hands and doing girlfriend/boyfriend type of things. My guilt was eating away at me.

* * *

Mia finally didn't come to one rehearsal about a week before the Cultural Diversity Dance. "So have you nailed her yet?" Joel asked.

Jesse laughed, "All in good times my friends. Hey, Michael, who's this chick Mia told me you were dating? I thought you were totally celibate?"

Everyone looked at me. "It's nothing serious."

Rob looked at me and knew that I was lying. "What's her name?"

"Paige."

"Paige...doesn't sound familiar. Where does she go to school?"

"Trinity," I replied.

"Yeah, sure."

"So Mia wants me to meet her grandmother and her dad tonight. She has big news or something," Jesse said strumming on his guitar. "So maybe if I do that whole family shit she'll finally give in."

"Maybe she's not ready," I argued.

"Why wouldn't she be?" he replied.

"Um, because she's _fourteen_? Because maybe she doesn't want to yet? Maybe she doesn't think you are necessarily the right-"

"Geez Moscovitz, if I didn't _know_ better I'd think that you wanted her," Jesse said with a smug smile. He knew.

_He knew I loved his girlfriend._

I know he's a massive tool.

"Well it's a good thing you know better."

* * *

The next night Jesse was in a good mood. "Some one get some tail last night after he met daddy and grams?" Joel asked.

Jesse shrugged, "No. _BUT_, I have even better news. Mia told me something that can be good. Something that can get us _great_ publicity."

I knew what he was going to say. "Jesse, if she was telling you in confidence then maybe you should keep it to yourself."

He gave me a mischevious glare. "I want to help the band. Don't you?" he asked.

"Maybe if you wrote a good song that would help the band," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. What is the big news?" I asked, knowing that he would be announcing it whether I tried to stop him or not. He does whatever he wants.

"Mia is a _princess_," he announced, expecting a response.

I shrugged. Rob smirked. Kev laughed. Joel shook his head.

"So what does that mean?" I said seriously. "She's not part of this band. How is that supposed to help the band?"

"Well, it'll be great publicity. We can get a gig in a club or something. People will want to see her and they'll listen to us-"

"You want to use your girlfriend? Won't she be a bit...I dunno, pissed? I mean, if it isn't common knowledge then how would this be helping us anyways?" I asked.

"Michael, I'll handle it myself."

"Do you think she'll like this?"

He shook his head, "Who cares?"

"Um, I think _she_ will," Rob replied.

"Do you guys honestly think I am going to stay with her through all this? Imagine all the tail we can get-"

"You are a royal piece of shit," I cut in. "Seriously. You don't deserve this girl."

"I am sacrificing for you guys! How do you think Shelby feels?"

All of us looked at one another. "_Shelby_? Who the hell is that?" Rob asked.

Jesse laughed, "Well, I'm not getting any from Mia so I obviously have someone else for that. How do you think she feels not being able to tell people she is my girlfriend?"

"You are the most pompus ass I have ever met," I announced, standing up. "Have a good one Jesse."

I left the garage and was followed by the other guys in the band. Even if Joel supported Jesse's quest to bed Mia, he still had some level of respect for woman. He didn't think that it was right to use a girl to better the band.

But the interesting part of the whole thing will be how will Mia react? What will he tell her?


	6. 6

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this in before they stop letting us login. There are some swears in this and a semi naughty (notice I love that word? I babysit a lot and use it...well, in a totally different context, okay shut up Kristin) scene. There is one more chapter after this I think. MAYBE two, but I'll probably make it into one long chapter. Then I'll start up a new one. You know what to do now though. Review. I think you guys will be reviewing a lot on this one....totally unexpected turn of events.**

* * *

Later that night we all went to a party at my friend Felix's house. I don't like to drink so I just sat back while some of the guys played Beirut. They never gave me shit about not drinking, they just figured it was part of who I was. Well, the guys I was with never did, Jesse was another story.

"You aren't drinking away your sorrows?" Jesse asked mockingly.

I glared at him. "What sorrows? I'm not the one who lost an entire band."

He looked kind of surprised, "I didn't lose a band over this, did I? Come on Moscovitz, we've been best friends our whole lives. Are you really going to blow me off over something like this? It's just a chick."

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"At the loft. I told her I was hanging with the boys tonight," he said as a girl with raven black hair and a stud in her nose came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey baby," she said as she licked his ear.

"Shelby I assume?" I asked, knowing full well that it wasn't her.

"Who the hell is Shelby?" she snapped. "My name is Caenus."

I laughed, "My bad."

Jesse glared at me, as he answered her, "Shelby is my sister."

The girl didn't look like she believed him. "Yeah, sure whatever," she snapped before she turned and walked away.

He watched as she slunk off to another guy. "What the fuck may I ask was that about?"

"I thought it was Shelby. The girl you are cheating on Mia with."

He shook his head, "Did she look like a fucking Shelby?"

I shrugged, "Who knows with girls these days."

"Just because your bitter because Mia would rather put up with shit from me than ever even look at you doesn't mean that you should act like an ass to the guy who has been carrying you for the past twelve years."

That was it. I am not a fan of violence, nor do I condone it, but I didn't care at the moment. I punched him square in the nose.

"What the fuck?" he said wiping the blood onto his hand and staring at it. "That's it Moscovitz," he said lifting me up by my shirt.

"Go ahead," I dared.  
He slammed me against the wall, "I've had enough of your shit Moscovitz. You're the most ungrateful shit I've ever met."

"Come on, hit me," I dared. "I'm sure Mia would love it."

He laughed and let me down. "This little thing you pulled isn't going to help you with her."

"Maybe I could just explain how it all started with Shelby- no wait, sorry, what was her name?"

He went to punch me, but I had already started walking away so he punched the wall instead. Everyone crowded around him, feeling bad for him. Everyone always helped him out.

"What's going on?" Felix asked, coming into the room.

"Assface just punched a hole into your wall. I think he might have broken something. I'm going home."

The next day I was minding my own business, writing songs in my room when Mia very rudely stormed into my room. "What the hell happened last night?" she demanded.

I looked up and took my headphones off. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, knowing full well what she had just said.

"What happened to my boyfriend's hand. He said you punched him?"

"In his hand?" I said with a laugh. "I don't remember that."

"You know what I mean. You started a fight with him. Michael, he is my boyfriend whether you like it or not. Punching him and starting fights with him is NOT going to win me over. You can not just try to make him look like a bad guy. It is not going to work."

I seriously tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she said, trying to sound angry.

"You have no idea what is going on right in front of your face. Where did I allegedly fight him?"

"At the garage," she said confused.

"But I assume he never told you that all of us left the band did he? That we made our own band. We left the garage at like, four yesterday afternoon. Whatever he did after that was his own business. I didn't see him again until like, eleven. At Felix's"

She looked at her combat boots, "No. You guys were rehearsing-"

"For what?" I demanded. "Mia, Jesse and the Rippers are no more. I mean, that name sucked anyways. The guy watched a little too much Full House."

She half smiled, but went back to her angry face, "Michael, his nose is broken and so is his right hand. What happened at Felix's then?"

I really considered telling her about that girl. I knew she would not believe me though. "He walked into my fist," I lied. "And the other time I had nothing to do with. HE tried punching me as I walked away. He punched the window instead."

She walked over and smacked my arm. "I thought you were better than that!" she accused.

"Than your boyfriend? That's a shitty thing to say about him, don't you think?"

She stared hard at me, "You know- hey, what are you doing?" she asked, looking at my notebook.

I quickly closed it. "I don't read your diary, do I?" I accused.

She blushed. "I am on my way to see Jesse, wanna come? To say your peace?"

I looked back at my desk. "Mia, I don't know how to say this, but you could not give me all the crown jewels of England to see him. I have no desire whatsoever of seeing that man again. I don't know how else to express this to you."

She clicked her tongue. "Fine. I guess our friendship is over too then?"

"Mia, it's been over. For awhile. When was the last time we actually laughed together?"

She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Michael. I really am. I...I wish things could be different. I wish I didn't have to..."

"To what?"

"Jesse is Catholic," she said, expecting that to explain it all.

I just stared at her. "So?"

"He's....he's more..."

"Into Jesus?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No...Michael, I wish I could tell you. I just can't. Someday you'll understand."

"Stop being a drama queen," I replied.

She sat on my desk. "Mia, get off the desk," I said sharply.

She crossed her legs and got comfortable. "Michael, if things were....God, you know three months ago I would be freaking out about the idea of you kissing me."

"And now the thought disgusts you?" I accused.

She put her hand on mine. "No. And that is what scares me. I think about that night a lot. You were so...gentle. So caring about my feelings."  
I stared at her. "That's how things go Mia. That's how a guy should be. Has he been rough-"  
She leaned down and kissed me, cutting off my sentence.

I stood up as we kissed so she didn't have to lean so far down. My hands went straight to her legs and hers went around my neck as we deepened the kiss. Why was I doing this to myself? She was just going to run back to him.

But I couldn't pull away. I let my hands trace the hem of her skirt until she let me know it was okay to go further up.

"Bed?" she asked, staring into my eyes. How had we done this? We were arguing five minutes ago about her being with her boyfriend.

I nodded and lifted her off the desk. "Is Lilly around?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"No. I let myself in. Your parents went out."

I took a deep breath as I stared at her. Her hair was spread out behind her. She looked...God, I can't even explain it. "What are we doing?" I asked.

She fingered my hair, "I don't know, but I like it," she said pulling me down to her again.

She let me go long enough for my shirt to come off. As I did this she did the same. "How far are we-"I started as she put my hands on her upper thigh.

"Michael, stop asking questions and please," she whispered.

I wondered if she had with Jesse.

"I want this to be with you ."

"What to be?" I asked, hopelessly lost because of where my right hand currently was.

"My first time," she said softly. "Please," she said softly.

All thoughts of Jesse left my mind as I reached into my nightstand.

We spent the afternoon kissing and smiling, that is, until she brought up some bad topics. "Michael, I'm glad we did this...but I was wondering if you and Paige had..."

"Paige?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend?"

I had forgotten about that little story I had made up. "Oh, right. It's over," I said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Because of this?" she asked.

I shrugged, "It wasn't anything serious. It was over before it started."

"I should go," she said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, watching as she made her way to her pile of wrinkled clothes. I smiled, but then thought about something. She was only fourteen. What the hell had I just done? I'm no better than Jesse now.

"Jesse," she said simply. "He's waiting for me. I promised I would bring some ice cream to him."

"What is-"

"I'm not dumping him," she cut in, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Mia, why the hell did you come here then? Why did you have sex with me?"

Her lower lip started quivering, "I don't know. I don't regret it, I just...Michael, I trust you. I feel safe with you."

"So I'm just the safety net?" I accused. Great. I had fallen in her trap again somehow.

"N-No," she said putting on her skirt. "Michael, Jesse is my boyfriend."

"So you can sleep with the safe guy, but then run back to the bad boy and have experience?"

She shook her head, "It's not that Michael."

"Then what is it?"

She started crying and collapsed on my floor. I threw on my shorts and sat next to her and rubbed her back, "No...it's fine Mia. Really. I understand."

"I-I have to go," she managed. "I'm kind of ...I'm sorry. You probably hate me now." She finished getting dressed and rushed out of my room.

She's the type that would go and tell Jesse so he would forgive her. Then he'd kill me. And he'd drop her because she's not a virgin. No wait, she's something bigger. She's a princess. She would bring him to fame. He'll forgive her.

But not me.


	7. 7 The End

_Author's Note: **Lolly Leo**, I know it doesn't seem like Mia, but you have to remember that she is a bit different because she is with Jesse. And I happen to own this particular Mia. So there ;P JUST KIDDING. She isn't the Mia we all know. But her reasoning is very much Mia._

_So this is it guys. Last chapter. Funny, I'm finishing up my shortest story the same time as my longest story...interesting....

* * *

_

I avoided both Mia and Jesse in school on Monday. She tried to wave at me but I ignored her. Who the hell was I when I was around her? I mean, I become someone totally different.

I always prided myself as being better than most guys.

And here I am, no longer a virgin and blowing off the girl I had lost it to. Blowing off the girl whose virginity I took away. I am no better than Jesse.

"What happened this weekend?" Lilly asked me as she came up to my locker at the end of the day.

"What do you mean?"

"Miles said he saw Mia come up to our apartment on Saturday when I wasn't home. She didn't come down for awhile. And now you are ingnoring her? You sat all alone in G & T. And she looked all confused. Kept throwing worried glances toward you."

"How am I to know? I was in my room." I wasn't lying to her at least.

"She's planning on sleeping with Jesse after the Cultural Diversity Dance you know."

I turned to my sister, "What?"

"She says that she's ready now. I'm so pissed at her right now-"

"She's sleeping with _him_?"

"I don't get it. She always said it would be with a guy who totally adored her. With a guy she could totally trust. And look who she wants to lose it to!"

I shook my head. It _kind of_ made sense now. She used me. She trusted me enough to do that with her. She wanted the first time to be with someone who loved her completely, _me. With someone she completely loved, me. _

"She told me to give this to you," Lilly said handing me a note.

I glared at the piece of notebook paper. "She say why?" I asked, trying to look confused. "I mean, we're not _friends_ so I don't get it."

She gave me a look that proved she didn't believe me. "Yeah, _sure_. Just read it. I'm not passing notes between the two of you. This isn't middle school."

I smirked, "Think it says ' _Do you like me? Circle yes or no'_?"

She rolled her eyes and waved good bye to me.

_Michael-_

_ I'm so sorry for everything. I know you must hate me now...for pulling you along like I have been. I hate me for doing this to you...to myself. But...God, you have to forgive me, okay? What I'm about to say is really hard so just please understand. _

_ If I could go back to three months ago when you invited me to see_ Superman_ I would not ask for Jesse to come along. I would have gone and I hope you would have held my hand. Then I would be with you and not in this position. Michael, I can't just break up with Jesse and go after you. It would look terrible. He'd start rumors. I have to stay with him. HE loves me, Michael. I know you probably are just going to throw this out with the trash but please finish reading it before you do._

_ I love you. But I cannot be with you. There are too many things that could go wrong. And you know, you cannot even look at me in the eye. Not even in passing in the hallway. You must think I'm some slut or something, but I'm not. That was my first time. And it was with the guy I have loved since...well, ever since I can remember. And now when I do with Jesse I won't be so scared. I'll know how it should feel. How it** could** feel. I sound so stupid don't I?_

_ Please...please find it in your heart to forgive me. Please don't avoid me forever. I can't live knowing you hate me._

_ -Mia_

She was being dramatic there. She must have written it with Tina or something. She probably told Tina all about it because Tina is all about romance and stuff. I looked up and saw her looking down at me from her locker.

I stuffed the letter in my bag and left the building.

It came out that she was a princess that night. Somehow her picture had been leaked to the press. So because of the new found fame her grandmother took her out of school on Tuesday and gave her a complete makeover.

Her hair was cut in the newest fashion, and she got the newest makeup. Her nails were done and her ears were pierced.

She wasn't the Mia I fell for. At least not in body. She let her grandmother take over. "Nice war paint," I commented on Wednesday morning.

She gave me a half pained half hopeful look, "It's _that_ bad?"

I shrugged and walked away. I had a feeling that if I looked at her too long she would see how 'not bad' it really was.

* * *

The new band and I decided to play at the battle of the bands on Friday night. The dance was in the gym and the battle was in the cafeteria. We had a few songs we knew by heart, but one that I showed them on Wednesday night. "Think we could get it ready by then?" I asked.

They read through the notes and the lyrics then looked at me. "It shouldn't be too difficult," Rob said finally.

"Not a bad melody," Cal agreed.

"Let's try it out," Joel suggested.

Chuck, our former fill in guy was now part of our band, Skinnerbox. He took over at keyboards while I took over lead vocals. Rob was over at bass, Kev remained at lead guitar. Joel was still with the drums.

We played around a little bit with the notes before we finally got it somewhat together around midnight. "I think this should be our entry Friday night," Kev suggested.

Rob looked at me. "No way man. Jesse would _kill_ Michael. And us for going along with it. What guy wants a song to be sung about his girlfriend? Especially by the guy who _used to be_ his best friend?"

We all agreed that we would just play _Rock Throwing Youth_ at the Battle of the Bands.

* * *

Friday I watched as Lilly got ready for the dance. "You seriously aren't going to go?" she asked. "You are just going for the Battle and leaving?"  
I nodded, "Why would I want to watch them together?"

She gave me a 'don't worry, things will get better' kind of smile. "Well, I'll come in to listen."

We set up and played _Rock Throwing Youths_ for a small crowd of those who didn't want to be watched by the chaperones. AKA, those who wanted to make out with their dates.

I went up to Lilly after we played, "So?"

"They haven't shown up yet," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had been asking her before about what she thought about my new song.

"Mia and Jesse. Will you come out and wait with me?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. You and Tina should go up and see her."

"You know she's pissed at me."

"Why?" I asked, glancing up at the next band.

"Because I flipped on her for not telling me about being a princess."

"You already knew," I reminded her.

"But she never told me! I figured she would. And then she went and got that ridiculous makeover!"

I rolled my eyes. "You, Boris and Tina can go wait by the front doors for her. I'm gonna go home."

She gave me a dejected look. "Well, you guys sounded good at least."

I smiled, "You think so?"

"Not much of a looker for a lead singer..."

I playfully punched her shoulder. "Very funny. See you at home."

She left the cafeteria and I didn't hear from her for a while. That is, until I was in the school parking lot, by Joel's car. I had forgotten something in there. Lilly came running out to me.

"What?" I asked, taking off my tie (the school required all performing bands to dress appropriately considering we were at a dance). We won the battle so we were going to perform in front of the dance.

"She's here...he tried to..." she said, out of breath.

"He tried to what?" I demanded.

"He dumped her in front of the cameras."  
My jaw dropped in shock. "What do you mean?"

"He announced, to the whole world mind you, that he didn't want his ex-best friend's left overs. That he didn't date _whores_."

I hadn't thought my jaw could drop further, "You are screwing with me, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "She's locked herself in the bathroom. Tina is in there trying to get her out."

I looked up at my friends who were sitting on the back steps of the school having a few smokes before we went into the gym. "Guys, we're doing another song for the dance," I announced.

I looked all around for her before I went up on the stage. Everyone had been staring at us while we set up. We had to tell Gupta that we were doing a different song or she would have freaked out. She told us that it better be cultural enough for the entire school population to hear.

We told her it was about a girl in another country, that is cultural, right?

I saw Tina come out of the bathroom with Mia. Her face was all blotchy and she was still crying. I turned to Joel who counted us off.

_Jesse is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine  
  
And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
  
You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
I play along with the charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot  
  
'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jesie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
Like Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
And I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be  
  
Tell me  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
You know I wish that I had Jesie's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I want Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
  
Like Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I want, I want Jesse's girl_

By the time I got the last line out she was standing right in front of me. I leaned over and kissed her. "I could never hate you," I whispered.

She started crying, "I was trying...trying so hard to make everyone happy....I just forgot that _I_ wasn't happy anymore," she managed.

I put down my guitar and pulled her out of the dance, to some cheers and to some people making fun of us. I didn't care though.

"You were writing _that_ last week, weren't you?" she asked between our feverish kisses.

I nodded and continued my kissing. "He never deserved you."

"I should have listened to you..."

"It doesn't matter now," I replied staring at her. "I have you."

She leaned against the wall, "You know, I wasn't watching him with those eyes. I was looking at the guy who played the board behind him," she said softly with a smirk.

I held her hands and leaned in for another Mia-Kiss.

She made a face, "Too bad about that song though."  
"Huh?"

"You can never sing it again. Because you got me. And I don't forsee you losing me."

I laughed as I played with her hair, "No. Maybe I'll write a song about _my Girl_ next."


End file.
